1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to potentiometers in general, and in particular for continuous potentiometers capable of easy use by unsophisticated users in control applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known in the art to construct potentiometers by providing a conductive strip and a resistive strip which may be brought together at different points for different resistance values. It has been a problem in the art to construct such devices with simple and effective de-latching mechanisms for unselected points and for simple visual indications of selected resistance values.